Sherry's Lament
by LuLu's Warudo
Summary: [OS] Et si l'histoire avait été inversée. Si Jean Pierre Polnareff, le grand frère adoré de Sherry était décédé. Comment l'aurait-elle vécu?


Cela faisait dix ans. Dix foutues années qu'elle trainait dans ce bar à boire le même Whisky et à songer à la même chose. La jeune femme avait mal vieillit; à l'âge de vingt six ans ses cheveux avaient une teinte grisâtre, les yeux rougis, des cernes qui n'étaient que la conséquence de son immense chagrin. Elle but une gorgée de son alcool favori et en redemanda un au barman. Alors qu'elle payait l'homme derrière le comptoir, une jeune fille la rejoignit. Celle-ci semblait n'avoir qu'une dizaine d'années à tout casser, elle avait les cheveux châtain clair très longs et lisses attachés sous forme d'une haute queue de cheval, des yeux bleus plutôt foncés, un petit nez parfaitement symétrique et de fines lèvres enduisent de gloss pailleté. Elle portait un t-shirt noir basique avec un short en jean trop grand pour ses fines jambes. Sherry la regarda attentivement puis lui adressa un sourire.

" Jour' m'dame! Commença t'elle joyeusement

\- Bonjour demoiselle, que fais-tu là ? Ce n'est pas un endroit fréquenté par les enfants, ni même approprié par moments... Lui demanda Sherry en arquant un sourcil.

\- J'suis la fille du patron donc j'fais un peu c'que j'veux ici. Répondit la fillette en lui tirant la langue.

\- Ah, ça explique tout... Soupira la jeune femme.

\- T'sé, ça fait longtemps que j'te vois rester ici, sans tchatter 'vec personne et toujours la même mine triste. T'es magnifique, t'mérites pas d'être ainsi!

\- Ce n'est pas question de le mériter ou pas... Le destin a juste fait son travail. Je ne me remettrais probablement jamais de ce qu'il s'est passé, point final. Dit la brune en laissant échapper un second soupir désespéré.

\- Alors raconte moi! J'veux savoir pourquoi t'es malheureuse. J'sais que c'est bizarre d'mandé par une inconnue, mais ça m'intéresse vraiment. Insista la jeune fille, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

\- Pourquoi pas... Après tout je n'ai plus rien à perdre."

Sherry finit son verre de Whisky cul sec et commença à conter son histoire;

" _C'était en 1984, une journée des plus banales pour moi et mon grand frère. J'allais au lycée et lui restait à la maison ou je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faisait en réalité... Ce jour là j'étais non seulement la plus heureuse des jeunes filles mais aussi la plus malheureuse. Le soir, alors que je revenais du lycée, il pleuvait. C'était un temps absolument atroce, hélas ce qui suit l'était bien plus. Je suis rentrée chez moi comme à l'accoutumée et là, devant moi, jonchait le corps inanimé de mon grand frère. Il était gravement amoché, certains meubles étaient brisés, ses vêtements déchirés... Il s'était battu contre quelqu'un. J'ignorais qui, j'ignore encore pourquoi, je brûle d'envie de le savoir mais je ne préfère pas. Si tu n'as pas de frère ou de soeur tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressentais pour lui. Tout cet amour que je lui portai, cette affection, ces souvenirs...Envolés. Je ne pourrais plus faire quoi que se soit avec lui. Étant donné que nos parents sont décédés eux aussi ,à cet instant, j'ai réalisé que je devrais tout faire seule, prendre la responsabilité que mon frère gérait si bien, prendre soin de moi comme il l'aurait fait lui. J'ai quand même appelé la police pour savoir qui était le coupable mais rien n'a pu être identifié. C'est comme si une force invisible l'avait tué. Quelque chose d'imperceptible aux yeux des humains. J'ai à la fois de la colère, de la haine envers le meurtrier dont je ne connaitrais jamais l'identité et j'ai aussi peur... Peur de cette solitude qui chaque jours s'imprègne un peu plus de moi, me ronge. Mon grand frère était le seul en qui j'avais confiance, c'était celui qui me rendait heureuse même malgré les disputes. Je ne veux pas me venger, je n'ai pas la foi de traquer son meurtrier, simplement parce que ça ne le fera pas revenir. Hôter la vie d'un être humain par pure vengeance c'est stupide mais aussi emprunt d'un certain charme..._ Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout. Puis-je être seule à présent ? "

La jeune fille en avait les larmes aux yeux et reniflait bruyamment. Sherry la voyant autant touchée par son histoire l'enlaça tendrement.

" Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste...

\- M'dame, Elle renifla à nouveau, Comment s'appelait vot' grand frère ?

\- Jean Pierre. Un nom qui lui allait à merveille. Sherry caressa le doux cuir chevelu de la jeune fille qu'elle avait dans les bras.

\- J'aurais aimé avoir un grand frère comme lui...

\- J'imagine. Mais il nous a quitté trop tôt... En espérant que là haut, il soit plus heureux que nous sur terre.

\- Hé M'dame, soyez heureuse vous aussi! Faites le pour lui et vôtre entourage. J'suis sûre que de là haut, il pense à vous et n'aime pas vous voir triste. "

La petite fille la serra dans ses bras à son tour. Sherry la garda, collée contre sa poitrine, durant un long instant. Toute cette chaleur lui venait droit au coeur, elle sourit enfin après tant d'années à se lamenter. Des perles salées roulèrent sur ses joues mais celles-ci n'étaient pas causée par la tristesse, loin de là. Elles représentaient un soulagement, l'espoir, qu'elle puisse rester heureuse rendre hommage à son frère.

* * *

 _"Plus jamais, tu ne me verras malheureuse. Je vais à présent faire comme tu l'aurais probablement fait. Continuer à vivre malgré toutes ces horreurs et honorer ta mémoire à chaque instant car il ne faut pas oublier que je t'aime grand frère...Je t'aimerais toujours."_


End file.
